1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of radio telephone apparatus and more particularly to a mobile telephone unit of a mobile telephone system.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
In cellular mobile telephone systems, a large geographical area is covered and served by breaking the area into a plurality of small zones or cells. Within the combined plurality of small zones, i.e., a service area, a mobile telephone is capable of establishing a communication link with another party. Outside the service area, however, the mobile telephone may not be served by the serving system. Accordingly, when a vehicle equipped with the mobile telephone leaves the service area and a communication link i.e., a speech line with another party has already been established, the communication link may suddenly be disconnected. This sudden break down of an established speech line displeases users.